Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component formed by mounting a semiconductor element on a wiring board and to its manufacturing method.
Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-294692, an electronic component which has a wiring board, a semiconductor element mounted on a main surface of the wiring board and encapsulating resin to encapsulate the semiconductor element is described. Here, the wiring board is a wiring board without a core substrate, a so-called coreless wiring board. The encapsulating resin coats only a main surface of the wiring board.
Such an electronic component is manufactured as follows. First, a laminated section is formed on a support material by alternately laminating resin insulation layers and conductive patterns. Next, a semiconductor element is mounted through bumps on the conductive pattern positioned on the outermost layer of the laminated section. Then, encapsulating resin is formed to encapsulate the semiconductor element, and then the support material is removed. Then, a buildup section is formed on the main surface exposed by removing the support material.
The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-294692 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in this application.